Jade's Period
by Mandajoy92
Summary: Jade gets her period shortly after her and Tori begin dating and she doesn't want to tell Tori because of how she acts while she's on her period. Sorry about the subject guys, but it's fluffy! Please read and review (:
Jade and Tori had only been dating a few weeks when Jade got her period. She was having cramps that were worse than usual and she was not looking forward to going to school today. Jade hated her period for three reasons. Reason number one, Jade West is a lesbian. Reason number two, she turned into a whiny little girl and wanted nothing more than chocolate, a heating pad for her cramps, and to lay in bed all day with her girlfriend to cuddle. Reason number three, periods hurt. You have cramps(which no guy can relate to because they don't have a part of their body that shreds itself every month to remind them that they are not pregnant) You have back pain, you have to wear tampons or pads and neither of them are fun. Your hormones go off the charts crazy with being horny, crazy emotional, angry at EVERYTHING, and extremely hungry for all food in sight. All in all, you just want to lay in bed curled up in ball and die for five to seven days each month. Jade didn't want to seem any different to her girlfriend, so she tried to wear what she usually would wear and that didn't work out at all. Next, she tried some loose fitting clothes and those seemed okay but she still didn't want to seem like she was any different to people, especially Tori. Finally, she decided to say "Fuck it" and wear loose clothes and if anyone messes with her today, she won't give any warnings and will stab someone with her scissors right then and there. She popped a Midol pill and drank some water to hopefully calm her cramps down but by the time she walked through the school doors, she could feel it wearing off. As soon as she got to her locker, Tori came up to her and was happy as usual.

"Good morning gorgeous"

"Morning"

"Is everything okay Jade?"

"Yea, sorry, just a bit out of it today"

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yea... I know..."

"Will a hug help?"

Jade chuckled "Vega, you're my girlfriend, of course a hug will help"

Tori squealed a little "Yay" and hugged her beautiful girlfriend. When they pulled apart, she kissed Jade on the lips and smiled when Jade kissed back. Suddenly Jade tensed up and hissed and this worried Tori.

"Jade? What's wrong?"

The raven-haired girl just shook her head and kept hissing and cussing up a storm under her breath. Tears began to form in her eyes and Jade was really trying not to cry in the hallway and front of her new girlfriend. Tori was getting really worried when she saw what looked like a tear run down Jade's cheek and so she gently grabbed her girlfriend's wrist and lead her to the Janitor's closet. After she locked the door when she closed it and sat her crying girlfriend down on the floor and held her while rubbing her back whispering "It's okay" into her ear. Five minutes later, the pale girl wasn't crying or hissing anymore. She sat upright and looked at the Half-Latina whose eyes were full of fear and worry. Jade felt bad that she didn't just tell Tori what's going on with her.

"I started my period today and the cramps are really bad this time and I'm sorry I had you all worried for nothing but you did help so thank you"

"Seriously Jade?"

The raven-haired girl's eyes grew wide when she heard that."Are you mad?..."

"Jade, we're both girls, we get periods, I understand and no I'm not mad but why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because we have only been dating a few weeks and I kinda get weird and whiny and needy and just very not like me. Plus, I'm a lesbian! I don't need a period every month to remind myself that I am not pregnant. I'm gay, my uterus is gay, there are no babies to be had!"

"Woah calm down babe, just calm down okay? I know and I feel the exact same way but we gotta deal with it because it's the way we are as girls. But, don't you want to have kids?"

"Someday yes, but not while I'm in high school and it just sucks because it hurts a lot and I get whiny like I am right now and all I wanna do is curl up in bed with you and not move for the next five days."

"Then we'll go to the nurse and get a note saying you can go home and then we can cuddle all day and night okay?"

"You would miss school because I'm on my period?"

"Well yea, I'm not going to let you go home by yourself when you're obviously in pain"

"Awhhh thank you babe, you're the best"

"Only for you gorgeous"

They both got up and went to the nurse's office to get a note to be excused for the rest of the day. When the girls arrived at Jade's house, they went straight to her room and laid down on the bed cuddled up with the other one. Tori was rubbing Jade's stomach to help the pain and humming a lullaby her mom used to sing to her to get her to sleep. The Half-Latina could tell it was working because Jade snuggled in closer to her and her eyes began to close as she drifted to sleep. Tori kissed her pale girlfriend's forehead and she heard Jade "Thank you" right before Jade fell asleep. "You're welcome my love" Tori responded as she closed her eyes, happy that she got to make this day better for her raven-haired beauty.


End file.
